Family always sticks together
by templyandcaskettforever
Summary: This is a spin on "The Doll in the Derby" What if Christine was really the one that was sick and had NF. How would the Jeffersonian react and what will they do to get Booth and Brennan to tell them the truth. **First Fan-Fiction**
1. Secrets

It was time for another case Booth and Brennan were heading to a crime scene with remains that were found in a slaughter house by two rookie cops.

"Oh Christine's baby group is later this morning if you want to take her"

"I would, but, I, uh I have to take her to the hospital"

"Oh, I didn't – I didn't know it was today"

"Yeah, they called and asked if I could make it today instead of tomorrow"

"Oh ok"

"Look bones Christine is going to be fine"

"I know booth"

The day progressed as so did the case after arriving at the slaughterhouse they had to hose off the remains to stop the tissue from comprising. This causing a disagreement between Cam and Brennan but because Cam was the boss, Brennan was over turned making more work for Brennan. This is the last thing she needs on her mind on top of worrying about Christine. They were keeping this from everybody so that they wouldn't worry until they had answers. It wasn't easy because they planned Booth to take her to the appointments and booth would bring everything back to Brennan to review so that way no one would ask questions, but as the results were coming in so were the amount of questions from there coworkers.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a thing sweets"

"You're usually very forthcoming about where you're going, what you're doing."

"Kind of in a hurry sweets"

"You know, this is the second Friday in a row that you've been evasive."

"Tick tock"

"My theory is that you're going to Friday confession"

"No I can't go to confession"

Why not"

"Why because I am living with a woman outside the bond of holy matrimony, the only way to get absolution for your sins, is if you intend not to sin again"

"But you intend to continue to live with "

"You know sweets you either live by the rules in life or you don't"

"Hey, you never told me where you are going"

There secret is getting harder and harder to keep, people are starting to notice Booth disappearing but they don't have a choice they had to keep it quite at least for now, all they could worry about was Christine and it was time for yet another appointment. Brennan found it hard to concentrate when she knows right now her baby is in the hospital with booth getting poked at and is crying but she had to stay strong for Christine. She was with Angela looking over the information they had learned from the watch the victim had been wearing when her phone rang she saw it was Booth and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Booth, no yes, yes I understand. Okay. How long will you be at the hospital? No I know how important this is and I will adjust my schedule accordingly. We will be able to talk more freely later, ok good bye for now."

Brennan tried to change the subject from what Angela had just heard but she knew that was impossible

"What was that about?"

"Booth is going to be later than he anticipated tonight"

"At the hospital?"

"No" she hesitated she hated lying to Angela but it was the only way.

"But you just said hospital, is booth sick? What's going on? Why are you being so mysterious'

"I am not…free to discuss that with you right know Angela"

"You're not _free_ to discuss that with _me" _

"That is correct"

"Okay that is not acceptable."

"If I could tell you I would, you know that. Please, trust me."

"Ok it's just…I'm asking because I care."

"I know, I know"

Brennan knew that this talk was not over but right now she had to discreetly get to the hospital to be with her baby. She knew Angela was going to try to figure out what was going on but she also knew Cam would also get involved little did Cam and Angela know that once they found out the truth it would change things forever.


	2. Time for the Truth

**Author note: Thanks for the positive reviews. I plan to continue this story if people keep reading it. To aware people this story will not be very specific so that no one gets offended if I get a fact wrong I have read up on NF but that's all I have done. I plan for this story to only be a few chapters. My other stories will be more specific and detailed because I will know more about those subjects. I also have a few other stories that I plan to write. Any ideas for this story are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

****Skye****

The case was progressing but unfortunately it still was yet to be solved with Booth and Brennan not on their game with other things on their mind. Everyone still had questions about the secret that I taken over the lab when Angela had gone to question Cam if she heard anything she was also clueless, so she decided to figure out what doctor the booth family had been talking to in order to find out the truth. When Cam found out the doctors specialty she grew increasingly worried, when the doctor said she was treating a little girl Cam knew it was Christine she just had to figure out how to get either Booth or Brennan to confirm so she could try to show support and offer any help to them. Her first task though was to tell Angela what she had theorized. When she told Angela she imminently started to cry she didn't want anything to affect her goddaughter in anyway but the bottom line was they didn't know for sure they had to get the conformation before they could do anything. When the Jeffersonian and the FBI found out who the killer was everyone turned their focus to Christine Booth and Brennan decided it was time to tell their family about Christine. The first people they told were there Jeffersonian family so when they got there the day after the case they called everyone to Brennan's office. Brennan tried to find the words but felt it impossible she felt like her lips were sealed shut so when she heard Booth start to talk she was grateful that he could take the lead

"Many of you have been asking questions where I have been going and why Bones and I have been acting so weird well we…we have been dealing with something's and we didn't want to worry you guys until we had to"

No one knew what he was going to say so they just started and Booth and Brennan continued at this time Booth had walked over to Brennan and just held her hand while he said what he had to because he knew Brennan wasn't going to be able to;

"You...You see...Ah" He just couldn't get the words out but at this point Cam decided to just ask questions so it would be easier on the parents

"Have you been taking Christine to be tested for NF?" Booth was shocked that Cam had found out but he was grateful that he didn't have to actually say it so he just nodded while everyone else in the room was in complete silence. Angela was the one to finally ask th e question everyone was wondering but didn't have the courage to say

"Was it positive?" The moment Booth Nodded his head silent tears started to run down Cam and Angela's face as they heard a sob and Brennan put her head in booths shoulder. Sweets and Hodgins didn't know what to do so they just stood there and watch there boss that they had never seen cry except Hodgins when they were buried alive but even then she had only shed a few tears never a sob. This was an day that that no one in that room would never forget.


End file.
